


Love in the Leaves

by Angelscythe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ace Artemis, Ace Love, F/F, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Artemis never liked Olympus, the obligations, the smile, the crowd and... Forbidden, impossible love...Unless... Unless, that love isn't impossible and come join her, one day.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Artemis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Love in the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just wanted to write about those two beautiful girls owning my heart and pushing more of my ace-genda to talk about it and wishing for more acceptation!  
> And don't forget that you're loved! You matter!  
> If you go outside, wears a mask! Wash your hands and stay hydrated! Take a break!  
> I'm so proud of you!

A moment of peace, finally.

A moment just for herself. No rules to follow, no curtesy, no obligations, no smile when she didn’t want to smile. They said they loved her as she was but she knew it was wrong and they expected more of her. They expected to be as Humans and decency would have imagined her but smiles were just useless paint to her opinion.

That’s the reason why she was glad it was over. It was her and the nature.

She removed the clothes splashed with blood thanks to the deer who fallen under her arrow. She wouldn’t waste away his meat, or his bones, his skin: food for her and the wolves or any animals craving flesh; bones to create weapon or to offer glue or tools to mankind deserving her pity; skin to make news clothes. She wasn’t _coquette_ but she enjoyed a certain panel of clothes. As long as they had the decency to show the power within her.

Artemis, Goddess of Hunt and Moon, Queen of Wilderness and Free Animals, removed the last clothe covering her copper body. She pushed away the ornament created thanks to a courageous deer and the graces of Moon Stones, let it fall in the green grass and jumped in the lake. Fishes and water danced around her. Fishes didn’t dare to grow to close her, knowing her fierce but also her greatness, and water caressed her body as silk would, adorning her with the purest swathe. She swirled in the lukewarm water as if she was Poseidon’s daughter rather than his niece.

It was her and the Universe belonging to her.

It was her and nothing else in the World.

Her! Her true self and not the reflection of what anyone might ask or wonder.

Artemis was supposed to found kin and understanding in Olympus but it was only smoke and mirrors. Where Hestia and Athena should have been a solution, an ease, a relief, Athena was too busy contemplating the wisdom of the World and Hestia had left Olympus and its delight for so long, since she couldn’t bear the presence of Aphrodite. On this point, Artemis was supposed to understand her.

Supposed.

Artemis found joy to chase a shoal of fishes. Not killing them because it wouldn’t be useful but play around with them, like a cat. Her fingers might touch scales, proving she was better than them, and they would dash faster, unknown if they would be the next meal of their Goddess or if she only displayed strength and skills. They would have bowed in front of her supremacy if this could allow them a little more to be the hunters instead of the prey. However, they weren’t those who stopped the play of the Queen… Artemis suddenly shelved and her toes brushed the muddy ground before propelling herself to the surface. Her fingers moved, tracing the curve a bow, the straight of an arrow and she jumped from the water like a dolphin would have. Like the best huntress would have.

If this was a man _again_ her arrow would pierce the air and his heart!

But she froze in the middle of her jump.

Her body hit the lake like a stone and splashed waves around.

Artemis’ body sunk to the sludge.

“My, my!! I didn’t expect that from the Goddess of Hunt!”

The voice swirled and jumped in the water, fought against the barrier of the lake to caress Artemis’ ear.

Artemis let her body, and this voice, plunge a bit more, until she could feel the mud under her fingers and tiny fishes run away.

Then, she moved to the light and came outside the lake, refusing the hand that was offered to her. She didn’t even accept to watch at the stone where _she_ was sat.

If Artemis was the Goddess of the Wilderness, Nature loved this stranger more. The wind kindly blew so her naked body would always be hidden by her long pink hair, no matter what. Some people would feel damned and try to fight the wind, Artemis didn’t care although she blessed the Nature for always bring chastity to the only one who repelled chastity herself.

Athena and Hesta had talked about her.

Hesta despised her.

And Artemis who was the only one who made a vow to the God of the Gods himself in order to be sure she would never have to know the turmoil of carnal love…

“What are you doing here?”

“My! I’m there for you, of course! Why would have come if it wasn’t for you?”

Artemis looked away.

Aphrodite got up and walked toward her, her jewels shining under the Sun. It looked like a Sun’s trick to tempt the Queen of Moon herself to lay her eyes on the seducing body.

“May I?” Aphrodite asked.

“What?”

“Undone your hair and take care of them?”

Artemis glanced at Aphrodite and, once again, it seemed that Nature had a favoured because Aphrodite was all beauty and splendour: her mischievous strands hid her wiles only to reveal her real beauty. But Artemis? She looked like a wet dog. Her mane fell along her back weighed with water, and she had nothing to hide herself but her arms.

“Do as you want.”

“Turn yourself and sit down. You’d be more comfortable,” Aphrodite said.

Artemis complied and went to the stone Aphrodite was sit on a few moments earlier. It was, indeed, more comfortable. She could hide her femininity, hide what Aphrodite seemed to see like a Palace of Pleasure but Artemis felt as a curse. It cursed people and made her feel in danger although she knew she could defeat them. She always thought about those who wouldn’t be able to defend themselves… And she thought about Aphrodite who was the Mistress of those disgusting pulses…

“What are you doing here?” Artemis asked, once again, as the fingers undid her braid.

“You already asked this question, darling!”

“What I mean is ‘why would you come for me’? What is so special with me…?”

“You know,” Aphrodite replied. The green hair totally undone, Aphrodite started to comb them with her pink manicured fingers. “But if I have to tell it to you again…”

Aphrodite leaned to murmur the words at Artemis’ ear. But Artemis moved away. She couldn’t flee the smell of love, that rose perfume nor the fingers that gently arranged her hair. Not ultimately at least.

“I know, I know. You said…” Artemis growled. “But nothing changes! You… You’re just like that with everybody.”

“How I am with everybody?”

“Seducing, charming…”

“Thank you!” Aphrodite said with a smile. She leaned again on Artemis and, as the other Goddess didn’t move away, Aphrodite landed a kiss on her copper cheek. “But I’m not like that with everybody…”

“You’re married! You should focus on that only!” Artemis protested. She turned her head, folding her arms in front of her breasts in a hope of keeping her chastity while talking to the les chaste of them all… “You are married, Aphrodite. You tell it to anyone trying to seduce you.”

“When I refuse their advance, in hope the marital vow would be more efficient than my ‘no’ since they don’t care about it. This wedding, however, isn’t what I wanted. Zeus thought I could be the trophy for the man who tricked and saved his wife, for the bastard he was forced to accept, just a little, because if he didn’t show some compassion and greatness when everybody was repelled by his face, how could he be the Greatest of Olympus? The God of the Gods…” Aphrodite looked up because she could always feel him hovering above them, keeping an eye on them… She was born from the foam and from semen and she didn’t know why she had been accepted in Olympus. But Artemis was the _daughter_ of Zeus. And while this denomination was far from unique, Aphrodite knew it wasn’t something you could brush away. “So here I am. Married to a man who only see my beauty as a trophy and who loves so much another girl, he would have more interest trying to have her, no matter what, than being with me.”

“He prefers someone else?” Artemis hiccupped in disbelieve. “But who?!”

“Athena.” Aphrodite smiled and undid a sturdy knot with experts move. “I always thought beauty and love would surpass everything but guess I was wrong and intelligence is the real key.”

“It depends,” Artemis said. “But they say you had affair with…”

Aphrodite shook her head. “I have been involved romantically with a man I thought would be for me. But he wasn’t made for me. He brought unsolved desire and lot of problems. Hephaestus was so mad at me for having thought about another one while he…”

While he had so many conquests even her, Goddess of Love, couldn’t count them. Although he was son of Hera only, the shadow of Zeus seemed to be upon him…

“And so… why have you decided to become involved romantically once again?”

Aphrodite chuckled, her fingers still combing the long green hair, and leaned once again to press a tender kiss on Artemis’ cheek.

“I hadn’t _decided_ to become ‘involved romantically’. I love you, Artemis. I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my life before.”

“You and I, it can’t be. I have no sexual desire and I don’t want to get involved in any of those… sexual games? But you’re not the same.”

Aphrodite nodded. “I’m not like you but this doesn’t mean you’re supposed to love the same way as me. There is so many way to love and I’m the Goddess of every kind of Love. The Love I have for you is stronger than anything in the World, in Olympus, in Hell and in the Oceans…”

“But if Hephaestus…” Artemis growled. “If Hephaestus threaten you or try to hurt you, I’ll hunt him down until he will lose any will to live!”

“And you say you don’t like me!”

Aphrodite walked round her and knelt in front of the rock where Artemis was sat. She leaned in and gently gathered green strands to hide Artemis’ femininity and make sure the Huntress would be more comfortable. She laid kisses on Artemis’ knees. While the Wilderness Goddess was already blushing, it became worse. She was like a red beacon through the Nature…

Aphrodite caressed one of the cooper hands laying on Artemis’ forearm.

“I know your vows and how uncomfortable you will be if we got involved like that. I’m not trying to swindle you to get what I want. I will adapt to you,” Aphrodite swore. “I will never ask you to do something you don’t want to. But I’m ready to live in the Wild by your side. If you let me love you. Kiss you. Wherever you want. You’re my Queen and if you want me, I’ll belong to you for the eternity.”

Aphrodite held out her hand to Artemis, awaiting for her beloved to give her hand to her. Artemis did it, without hesitation. And she couldn’t help a smile when Aphrodite kissed her knuckles.

“Can you love me for the eternity knowing you will always gain kisses, hugs and sleeping by my side perhaps but nothing more?” Artemis wondered.

Who could love her without gaining every advantage of a relationship?

She had seen the Gods being interested, involved, in so many things that she found disgusting…

They were all so obsessed with it, she couldn’t imagine a World where they’ll stop. Where any of them would stop.

She didn’t want to be a burden or a regret for Aphrodite.

“Of course,” Aphrodite replied. “I love your heart, not your body.” Aphrodite smiled. “Of course, I think you’re beautiful and you are desirable. But that’s not what I _need_. Passing time with you, holding you in my arms is more important than getting you on the sexual plan.”

“And what if you regret it one day?” Artemis asked.

“I doubt I can. Artemis! You have so much more than this kind of love. I just want to be by your side. If you allow this to me.”

“I…” Artemis sighed and squeezed Aphrodite’s hand. “I love you. I love you since so long. But I thought we could never be together because we’re too different and I’m too afraid anyone would hurt you because you’re married.”

“You said you will hunt them down.”

“I will!” Artemis replied with fever and rage.

“Then we can elope,” Aphrodite said.

She leaned in and approached her lips. Artemis broke the distance with need and their lips joined with love.

And tenderness.


End file.
